


Awakening

by waitingforthehogwartsletter



Series: I don't wanna follow you (I wanna stand beside you) [1]
Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, Multi, but writing drabbles about stubborn and pretty fictional characters sorta has become my life, i should get a life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforthehogwartsletter/pseuds/waitingforthehogwartsletter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy's busy, Clarke's busy, and then they're just not. Miller runs around with kids and one of those kids brings Clarke a cute gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a bunch of drabbles, au's, headcanons, does it matter? More is to be expected if I get any feedback, really. Good reading, mates.

Winter was harsh; it was pain, cold, risks and fears.

It brought them closer and pushed them away from each other.

The kids shared blankets, tents, the rooms in the fallen Ark; they held onto warmth and no more did they shy away from anyone. Winter made them lose pretense and, in despair to survive – acclimate and go all the way to keep breathing.

But, for Clarke, and for her mother and the other medics, and for Kane and Bellamy and Miller and the other guards, fighters and newly appointed rangers, winter changed them from people on the brink of breaking down under the pressure they were faced with - to barely people, to beings with so much responsibility towards their people that they had next to no time to worry about their own selves, and let alone keep close to other people to make not only their bodies, but their hearts warmer.

Clarke was like on an autopilot: she got up early, worked from her first to her last conscious moment, and fell into deep sleep. She ate while working, she talked in short lines and resisted the urge to break by simply catching a firm, assuring look Bellamy spared her every now and then. He was put under the same amount of pressure as her – as always, when it came to hard moments, Clarke knew he understood.

The kids, _their_ kids, from the first camp, held together, separated from the rest of the new camp. Clarke and Bellamy had begrudgingly agreed it'd be better to stay with the Ark survivors until the winter's end, because they couldn't possibly find and make a new camp for themselves again in time to keep away from cold.

Even Jasper, who'd been a sort of a rollercoaster for Clarke these past months, had stayed with the 100, making minimum contact with anyone else. She knew he was trying to prove to her how sorry he was for doubting her, how much he appreciated both her and Bellamy, and how much everyone in their camp meant to him.

She already knew that, really. His place was with them, and she only ever wanted him to be aware of it.

But as spring slowly pulled its slim fingers into winter mornings, making them chilly instead of freezing, lighter and sunnier, and the nights more bearable, Clarke and the rest of the 'responsible' people started feeling the change as a relief.

She'd caught herself standing in the middle of the empty camp one morning, everyone still asleep as she stood there awake and ready to get to work, and she realized there was nothing for her to do.

It fell hard on her – she felt like she was awake for the first time since they announced the Ark as their permanent nightshelter for everyone.

„Princess.“ Someone called to her softly, and she turned around to face Bellamy standing a few feet away, his broad shoulders relaxed and his lips tugged up a little in a smile she hadn't seen up close for a while.

„Morning.“ Clarke smiled back.

„Caught a free moment, didn't you?“ he said.

„Feels weird.“ She nodded and stepped a bit closer. „You?“

„I had one two days ago.“ He admitted. „After dinner, Miller came up and somehow we started talking about food. Completely useless, unrelated to anything that needed our attention. But it was night – and I could've gone to sleep, but I didn't feel tired, and that was the moment I realized we were finally getting a break.“

„Yeah.“ Clarke muttered, staring at him happily. She'd underestimated the unintentional need she always had to search for him in the crowd, to stay near him. It proved as a good call – being close to him lightened her mood and raised her spirits more than anything the whole winter. „Actually, I remember talking to him about these eatable roots that night – I told him how much I wanted to find that because they'd be tasty and easy to make.“

Bellamy laughed and her heart clenched.

_Breathebreathebreathe_

But breathing's always been a heavy task with him around.

 

They get more and more of these moments; mornings become their thing; everyone else starts waking up later, and as they do, Bellamy and Clarke keep waking up early, taking a walk around the camp or sorting out the rations for the day to pass the time as they talked about work and their plans for the new camp.

Clarke felt like spring woke her up, and Bellamy was the first thing she saw upon awakening.

 

The first time she'd felt truly awake and breathing and just _alive_ with humanity and emotions was after they built the wall to their new camp, two days of walking from the Arkers.

 

They left before the first flowers appeared on the ground; they finished the wall (bigger and stronger than the previous) the day before the first flower blossomed.

Clarke found out about the blossoming in an unexpected way.

Napoleon, a boy of ten that Bellamy took a particular liking to (he smiled when he learned the boy's name and said 'little man, big personality' like the history geek he was), approached her just after she'd finished her breakfast.

„Bellamy said it'd suit you nicely.“

In his little hands, Napoleon held a little flower crown – violet and blue tiny flowers braided all over.

„Thank you.“ Clarke smiled breathlessly. It was a small gesture – it ought to have been irritating – but it was the sweetest thing that Clarke could think of ever happening to her. She accepted the crown and placed it on her lap. „And would you know where Bellamy is?“

„He went to check on the tunnels.“ They started building new hidden passages because even though for all they knew, they were safe, you could never be too catious. „He'll be back in a few, is what he said.“

„Thank you.“ Clarke repeated and smiled widely before ruffling the boy's light hair.

„See ya.“ He responded and bounced away to, most probably, find Miller, who became a regular babysitter. Clarke could've never guessed the man would have such a soft side, but when it came to kids, Miller was a whole other person.

 

Bellamy walked into his tent a while later, and Clarke smiled at his surprised face when he noticed her standing in the middle of it.

„Hi.“ She said and reasoned with herself, _don't blush_.

„Princess.“ He nodded and his lips quirked up into a smile. „Nice crown.“

Clarke unconsciously brought her hand up to graze the side of the crown on her head. „Thank you.“

Bellamy shrugged and looked at the ground before looking at her. „Yeah, uh, you know. It's you.“

She took a small step forward and knew her 'not blushing' wasn't working. „Me?“

Bellamy's cheeks tinted with red and she felt victorious. He shrugged again.

„Special treatment, much?“ she teased him.

„Special girl.“ He said without blinking and Clarke felt like she was falling.

Really, all she did was pull herself flush against his body and mingle their breaths before he took the chance and kissed her.


End file.
